


No Easy Way Out: Xtreme Halloween After Hours Operation Prinnys Dood Edition

by SpectralGuacamole



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:52:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpectralGuacamole/pseuds/SpectralGuacamole
Summary: Slithering into a kunoichi near you.





	No Easy Way Out: Xtreme Halloween After Hours Operation Prinnys Dood Edition

_Author’s note: This fic only works if you understand the layouts of Harpiya’s redesigns._

* * *

 

Sakura descended through the shattering glass roof with the elegance of cherry blossoms falling from the trees. She landed in a crouched pose between Ino and Hinata, who were already standing back to back in defensive fighting stances. The black satin in Sakura’s shorts and crop jacket, Ino’s steel and leather buckled breastplate, and Hinata’s dragon scale tank top and single-legged pants shined in the light of the surrounding temple torches. Their three evenly aligned waists showed off their nimble athleticism and suggested style and freedom.

Surrounding the invaders was all-female team of ninja that outnumbered them at least 10-to-1. The young women were all around the same twenty-something age as Sakura’s team and were dressed in uniform sleeveless short-skirted black shozoku. They were the clan’s elite guard trained extensively in combat, deception, natural poisons, demonology, and the female form. Their costumes could be described as minimal and slinky, but the smaller three-member infiltration party probably had the lower skin-to-clothing ratio by a decent margin.

The enemy tribe seemed to be more prepared than Sakura, Ino, and Hinata had expected, but they were still confident they could win this tense standoff.

Behind the young women in black and forming an outer ring around the temple center, there were men in full-bodied black shozoku sitting cross-legged behind large taiko drums. They held bachi sticks motionlessly over stretched cowhide canvases waiting for the signal for the match to start. Standing back even further, taller than any of the others in the ring, was the tribe’s master shogun. He was a humorless and bald-headed man with a horseshoe mustache, who looked like the guy who trained the Foot Clan in the Ninja Turtles movies.

“So the last flower finally enters the greenhouse,” the master’s boomed ominously through the natural acoustics of the ceremonial battle arena. Sakura’s team only thought they were here to put a stop to this tribe’s of mayhem and terror through the nearby villages. They had no forewarning on what the ceremony they were crashing involved.

The temple master addressed his younger and livelier female accomplices, never changing his stern expression or unfolding his arms.

“Bring out the grubs prepared for the pink bush.”

A third of the female temple ninja swiftly ran out of their positions and went to a long cabinet set up behind their stoic cross-armed master. It was built mostly from glass panes and held hundreds of small hourglass-shaped obsidian vials neatly organized on shelves, giving it an appearance similar to a wine cupboard. The vials were all identical, but they were filed into groups where the lip around each sealed lid was decorated with some small trinket to identify its intended target. The ninja group who ran to the cabinet all picked vials with lids tied with bright silk ribbons, which resembled smaller versions of the ribbon that dangled from Sakura’s right hip down to her ankle. Another third of the female clan were already carrying vials on their belts marked with patches of blue scales for Hinata. The last third carried bottles tied with tails of horse hair groomed to resemble Ino’s dangling ponytail. The rest of the shelves in the cabinet stored vials marked for countless other potential targets.

The percussion players began to strike their canvases in unison in a racing dramatic drum roll. The ninja team with the Sakura vials on their belts ran back to the arena in a wave and returned to their tense standoff. The female clan glared at their three outnumbered opponents with looks of confidence, contempt, and disgust. Their members went by colorful and vaguely implicit names like Honeyfinger, Jade Wife, Silkmonger, and Tunnel Fox. The reasons why would soon become apparent.

The one who acted as their de facto leader, Silkmonger, stood an extra foot out from the group and shot Sakura, Ino, and Hinata a sinister grin.

“What do you say, ladies?” she said toward the rest of her black-suited allies. “Let’s turn these kunoichi bitches into a worm brothel.”

There was no questioning how the one ninja faction felt toward the other.

The rest of the ninja echoed their leader’s sentiment with soft chuckling through their wicked lips. The rapid drum roll ended and became a slow pounding beat. Without further warning, the black ninja closed around the three intruders and sprang into battle. The drum beat picked up as steel weapons clashed, fists smashed, legs twirled, and female voices violently sang in combat.

Sakura quickly realized the form her opponents were using against her was meant to disarm her rather than kill her. Surrounded on all sides and isolated from the rest of the team, she held the black attackers off with palm strikes and defensive blocks for as long as she could. She ended up with both of her arms locked in the grips of two female temple ninja two on either of her sides.

A third ninja behind her delivered a cheap kick to her rump that made the lower half of her body swing up into the air. Two more quickly caught her legs as soon as they were up, so the two at her shoulders and two at her thighs were keeping her hoisted off the floor like a human fishnet hammock.

Ino’s and Hinata’s own battles raced in the background with the drumbeat as Sakura found herself helpless. A fifth black ninja, Silkmonger, slowly approached between her struggling pried legs with a telling smirk. But Sakura managed to overpower the four holding her before she wound up exactly like Tira in Original Sin.

She snapped her legs free, tucked up her knees, and sent two of the ninja sprawling with her heels. As soon as she was back on her feet, she twisted her fists inward and threw them back into mirrored uppercuts to knock away the two ninja who had been holding her arms.

She threw another uppercut to Silkmonger. Silkmonger gracefully ducked and caught Sakura mid-attack by locking her elbow around Sakura’s underarm. Jade Wife closed in on Sakura’s opposite side, and Sakura tried to fight her off with a high kick. Jade Wife caught the kick just as Silkmonger had caught her arm, forcing her to stand in place with one leg stuck all the way up on Jade Wife’s shoulder. Sakura had escaped one mode of grub insertion only to set herself up for another one.

More black ninja clustered around Sakura’s front and back and began giving a strange amount of attention to her midriff. The ones in the front kneaded their fingers into her soft naked waistline, while the ones behind reached around her sides and danced their hands near her navel.

Sakura was nowhere near finished with her fight and she already being prepared as a vessel.  A dozen hands gently massaged her bare lower belly with tempo with the arena’s ambient drumbeat so the muscles deep within would relax and become a more welcoming home for whatever was in one of those vials.

While still holding up Sakura’s arm, Silkmonger yanked the black flask off of her own sash. She popped it open one-handed using her teeth and spit the lid away. At the same time, Jade Wife had her free hand down around the belt to Sakura’s shorts while still keeping forcing her leg to stay high. Jade Wife was careful not to rip anything, and focused only stretching the black satin hem slowly away from Sakura’s skin until something pink started to say hello.

Several more ninja were suddenly drawn to her like angry bees who had just sensed pollen, all holding opened flasks with pink ribbons. In the next instant, Sakura felt something chilly and wiggly on her flesh. She looked to see the single anxious pill bug someone had dropped on the base of her stomach. It was molted from cool and moist black-green flesh, and moved with a type of locomotion that either involved flexing its millions of muscles at once, or scrambling on billions of microscopic villi. It was already traveling south across her skin in a scurry that tickled her belly. In a few more inches it would be underneath the loose tent Jade Wife had created from her shorts.

Each of the vials held tiny fragile life forms that could completely undo an enemy kunoichi with a little bit of care and patience. The creatures, only about the size of a few grains of rice stuck together, worked by attacking from the inside out. The goal was always to get them inside first. Only a single grub was required out of a jar that held dozens of its siblings, but they were cheap to produce for the benefits they gave in return, and it was always good to have backup options in the event of a failed application.

The vials were marked for only one intended target because the grubs they held were raised and conditioned to live comfortably in one particular kunoichi. It was easy to train an entire army of the little things with only one goal while keeping it a secret. A few drops of blood on a kunai, a strand of hair, a droplet of sweat on a scrap of cloth, or faint saliva residue on the lip of a health vial was all it took to make the tiny squirming pests attuned for a specific individual.

Hinata and Ino were doing a better job keeping their flora out of view from the fauna, but they weren’t doing such a great job actually _winning._ Hinata was having a grueling sword fight with eight black ninja who attacked only with kunai. She couldn’t keep up with their rapid dodges and heavily coordinated exchanges, and her long katana flew from her grasp after one of them scored a lucky hit while running past her in a black streak.

Ino was down to her last kunai after failing to throw any of the others and hit a target. She and Hinata stood their ground against the raging black typhoon, but their ground was quickly crumbling under their feet as the water rose.

Sakura barely avoided another first date with a slug. She used her remaining leg to kick Silkmonger in the face and free her arm. She used both arms to deliver a nerve pinch under Jade Wife’s neck and free her trapped leg. Her quick counterattacks pushed the others away and put a halt to the mid-battle belly massage they were giving her.

Sakura danced through a tornado heel and knocked three of the black vials straight out of the ninjas’ hands, shattering them on the ground. She hectically brushed the slithering one off of her belly and stomped it into a slimy green puddle after it landed at her feet. A demon grub could live up to five years in a stasis flask, a hundred years in a properly functioning uterus, or for only about a minute in the open air.

Sakura sighed with relief. It was the last reprieve her team would ever enjoy in this battle.

The drums grew louder like thunder as a storm grew closer. The three kunoichi were experts of their craft, but the numbers against them were simply too great. Hinata had the wind knocked out of her through a series of ankle kicks. The opponents always intentionally aimed their legs to strike across the base of her ribcage so they avoided harming any of the vital components located higher in her body, or the more vital components situated lower in her body. She was able to lessen some of the oncoming blows by throwing punches and wrist chops in retaliation, but by the end of the coordinated assault, she was clutching both arms horizontally across her torso and ready to fall to her knees in pain. Despite its advantages in agility and diversion, she was starting to regret wearing a repertoire that went full-on midriff.

Rather than closing around her when she was staggered, Hinata’s attackers leapt up in the air out of her reach. She gasped when she looked up to see them driving straight back down her like a ring of vultures. Forced to react, she could only use her quick reflexes to launch herself up to their height and try to break their formation apart before they landed.

Hinata threw all of her weight into her feet while she hanging was fifteen feet up in the air, but she was only able to knock back two of her eight attackers with the soles of her sandals. Then she started to descend together with the six others she didn’t fight off. Hinata fell backwards with her shoulders angled toward the ground and her legs still stretched upward from her double-kick. By the time they landed together, Hinata was completely engulfed within her captors’ dark ring.

Ino was fighting close to a dozen of the skimpy black-suited ilk from all sides. She rolled through a combined ambush from four nameless ones who were almost certainly attempting to get her down on her back. When she flipped back up like her long blonde ponytail was a bungee cord, she was standing eye-to-eye with Honeyfinger.

The two traded swift kunai strikes, clashing them together like small daggers until they both managed to disarm each other. Ino snapped herself into a handstand and locked her ankles around Honeyfinger’s neck. Two more black ninja jumped in at that instant, grabbed Ino’s legs, pried them apart, and held her so she was trapped hanging upside-down like curing beef.

Ino put her elbows into the two women’s guts and fought out of their trap. She flipped forward and leveled another as her legs landed on the opponent’s chest. She flipped backwards when more tried to flank her again.

She hadn’t calculated Honeyfinger moving in directly behind her. The black ninja caught Ino around the waist while she was inverted in the air halfway through her graceful move. Ino found herself upside-down again with her eyes looking at Honeyfinger’s knees.

Honeyfinger dropped herself and Ino to the wooden boards sideways, so Ino landed with her shoulders trapped in Honeyfinger’s leg vice while the base of her skirt was pointed toward Honeyfinger’s face. When Ino tried to fight out of the ground hold with her arms, two of the black ninja crouched behind her back and knotted their elbows with hers to block her from using her upper body strength. When she tried to struggle with her legs, another two knelt behind Honeyfinger’s back and grabbed Ino’s knees so her rear end pushed further up to Honeyfinger’s reach and locked in a position she could easily work with. The only free movements Ino could still make to some degree were turning her head.

Honeyfinger threw the long violet tails of Ino’s sash away from her mouth and over her shoulder.  She hiked up the edges of the thigh-length skirt to uncover the tightly wound cloth Ino wore in the shape of shorts. She viciously grabbed the material clinging to Ino’s left and right underside more for the sake of cold efficiency than greed. Drawing her arms apart, she pulled the cloth away from Ino’s groin and stretched it to its limit. The hand of another ninja swooped in with perfectly timed coordination and severed the stressed threads with a swift clean slash, unraveling the last layer of cloth and fully exposing the female gateway underneath.

Honeyfinger was confident at least one of these three shinobi whores would have the kind of big and floppy bloom that went along with that title. Ino’s didn't fail to let her down, and it was tucked next to such a cute little butthole to boot. Honeyfinger just had to make sure the flower was put to good use and got a caterpillar in its juicy petals.

She reached to her belt to get her black flask, but realized she was carrying grubs that were booked for Hotel Hinata. She snapped her thumb and forefinger together, and another ninja promptly responded by offering a single wiggling slug out of her Ino jar and passing it Honeyfinger. Honeyfinger followed up by passing it straight to Ino’s vagin-o.

The demon grub instinctively slithered toward the life center of the host it was meant to possess, making Ino’s voice rise above the fighting around her with high-pitched cries of discomfort and revulsion. Honeyfinger ignored all the fuss and continued helping the grub go all the way to its intended place with an experienced little poke of her index finger. The lips on her face made an insulting kissing motion toward the lips between Ino’s thighs once the little green blob had slithered completely inward. Ino’s struggling to free her shoulders and legs escalated into struggling to keep control of her very body.

One down, and Hinata and Sakura were almost ready to be the next to go. On the other side of the battle temple from Ino, Hinata was lying on her back with two female ninja on either side wrenching their entire bodies around her arms to keep her from moving. Two more were violently pinning each of her ankles all the way above her shoulders, leaving only her rounder bottom regions raised off the ground. Her dragon scale lower garments were cut like a bikini above her left leg and completely extended down into a pant leg on her right leg, leaving a vulnerable curved corner in the asymmetrical scale mesh.

One black ninja kept her hand clamped around Hinata’s left thigh so she couldn’t shut her hips. Another ninja held her right leg, slipped her fingers under the bikini seam at her left leg, and gently pulled away some of the metallic material clinging to the junction between her legs. The combined efforts of the six black ninja allowed direct entrance into Hinata’s personal flowery features, and Tunnel Fox was already kneeling between Hinata’s locked legs with an anxious demon grub dangling from her fingers.

Hinata grit her teeth and struggled with her hips to the bitter end. Tunnel Fox swung the grub like a descending oozing pendulum while making a sarcastic face that said “open wide.” There were no mysteries for how that scene was going to end.

Sakura was surrounded last. Silkmonger sneaked behind her while she was blocking and caught her shoulders. She locked Sakura’s wrists behind her head with a firm bare-handed grip. Running out of options, Sakura threw her left knee toward Jade Fox’s gut. Jade Fox managed to quickly wrap her elbow behind Sakura’s hamstring and kept the kunoichi’s leg caught in a halfway up position.

Another grub demon attuned for Sakura joined the equation from somewhere in the surrounding chaos, plopping down on the fishnet legging covering her left inner thigh. Jade Fox began to steer Sakura’s leg with her elbow so it slowly pumped forward and back in motions that at first seemed like they were meant for a physical therapy exercise. But it was actually causing a waving motion in the leg that helped the little green jewel burrow through one of the holes in the fishnet and slither upward along Sakura’s adductor. Finally, the single lucky grub managed to slip under her left pant leg and start its one-way adventure toward her groin.

Refusing to give Sakura any chance to react, Jade wife flipped herself on her back using Sakura’s knee as a lever and brought the overwhelmed pinked-haired kunoichi crashing on top of her. Countless black ninja women crowded to Sakura’s rear end in a frenzy to take advantage of her vulnerable state.

Dozens of delicately-groomed hands prodded teasingly into the shining wrinkles on the back of Sakura’s shorts. They could feel the grub as a tiny pill-shaped elevation underneath the fabric. Silkmonger poked around with her flattened index and middle finger a little further inward, curiously searching for the particular satin-covered ridge the grub would need to crawl into. She knew she found the right spot when her fingertips grazed over the elevation of a mysterious button and Sakura made a little sound. She kept her finger lightly but steadily pinned in the center of the narrow gorge so the other hands helping the grub slither along would know where to guide it.

Hinata started wailing from her own brush with suspense and sliminess a few yards away. The drumbeat boomed more defiantly.

It was time to end this. Silkmonger pulled her hand two inches away from Sakura’s frantic struggling hips so the grub under her clothes could sit directly over the gate it was required to pass through. Silkmonger firmly reapplied her two fingers on the satin shorts and helped the little beast nudge inward through the petals underneath.

Sakura’s entire body stopped as she raised her head with widened eyes and screamed. After many delays and an honorable display of resistance, her voice joined Ino’s and Hinata’s in a chorus of corruption.

The team of three kunoichi were now laden with one grub a piece. The rhythm of the percussion players remained steady but bombastic. Now the temple tribe only needed to be patient for the magic to work.

Ino and Hinata remained pinned by the mobs who had captured them as they shuddered and slowly succumbed being the grubs’ new human vials. Sakura jolted in a series of belly spasms sandwiched between Silkmonger and Jade Fox, making her shriek as tears started to well in her eyes. She would have have been pounding her fists on the arena floor in submission if she could move her arms. Silkmonger and several others holding her bare sides lifted her to all fours so they could inspect her undercarriage below her navel.

Their suspicions were confirmed. Sakura was suffering from a fairly common allergic reaction to the grub, making it thrash about violently in her belly and causing the shape of its pill body to rise up from under her skin. If the problem was left unchecked, there was still the chance Sakura could kill the fragile bug through some skillful muscle control on the inside and resist the curse.

With her body still locked underneath her opponent’s, Jade Wife tore half of the decorative pink ribbon away from Sakura’s hip, folded the long scrap into a thick cloth rectangle, and fit it between Sakura’s teeth. It wouldn’t end her spasms, but it at least stopped her from biting off her tongue as overly intense feelings of cool, squirming, slimy pleasure ravaged her from the inside out.

Silkmonger reached to her waist sash and withdrew a sharp tool no wider than a sewing pin. The needle gleamed out of its thin scabbard with a wet coating of iguana toxins. She leaned over Sakura’s back and ran her fingers under her belly, feeling out the lithe musculature for the worst spot affected by the grub reaction. Silkmonger gently pricked the afflicted area with tip of the needle.

Sakura’s body calmed under the toxin’s effects almost instantly, stifling her complaints to a soft muffled whine as the sensations inside of her reduced to a queasy but manageable level. She spit the ribbon out of her mouth and shuddered with a rather provocative groan while the little creature permanently tickled itself in a spacious habitable spot somewhere near her western fallopian passage. Rather than offering calming words or trying to help her feel better, Silkmonger used Sakura’s satin-covered backside as a palm rest and shot a quick scathing remark toward her ear.

“There you go, tramp. How’s that for some spice in your sake tank?”

Sakura answered with another wave of involuntary groans while the mob around her kept her struggling to a minimum.

The scene had been divided into three isolated areas on the circular wooden floor. Between Hinata trapped with her legs up, Ino writhing in Honeyfinger’s grip with her butt out sideways, Sakura locked chest-down on top of Jade Wife, various young women in black rushing back and forth in circles to each pair of spread thighs making sure things were going according to plan, and the one bald guy who just stood there the entire time never moving a muscle, the temple arena looked more like a mockery of a delivery room than any sort of combat proving ground. Maybe the drums were supposed to help with the breathing exercises.

The percussion tribe surrounding the arena returned to the same dramatic drum roll as when they first began. The all-female ninja clan kept their holds ruthlessly applied on their captives, making sure the host bodies remained restrained until the grubs finished taking over their hosts. Sakura’s, Hinata’s, and Ino’s moans rose above the pounding drums in an immoral chorus. The three actresses certainly played the part of the worm brothel well.

Cries of demonic infestation weakly died down within a minute after the tiny scourges were all inserted. The pounding drums came to an abrupt stop. There was movement on the temple floor as the dozens of black ninja finally eased on their grip. They gracefully flipped back to their feet faster than they had brought their enemies down and sprinted in orderly arrangement back to the chamber’s outer ring. Only the three members of Sakura’s fallen team were left in the middle of the arena.

Sakura sluggishly got up under her womb slug’s complete control. Hinata and Ino struggled with dizziness and squirmed back to their feet in similar fashion, moving like serpents who suddenly had to learn how to be bipedal. The three kunoichi peered toward the stern-faced master shogun with silent looks of loyalty. Their mouths curled into subtle wicked smiles. Coiled circular lines glowed in their irises like ouroboroses slithering around their pupils.

 


End file.
